Call centers may provide customers with various services. For example, a call center may include a customer service department, a repair department, a billing/payment department, a sales department, and/or a change-in-service department. Typically, the billing/payment department may manage billing and accept payment for services or products from customers. Additionally, or alternatively, a business may have other types of centers that may receive sensitive payment information.